


Take Me Home

by AmberLynn88



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn88/pseuds/AmberLynn88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny asks Patrick to go home with him for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> So my attempt at a happy fic still ended up being quite angsty. Whoops.
> 
> Also, I highly recommend listening to Take Me Home by Jess Glynne. It might put you in the right mindset for this story.

Jonny and I were out to breakfast two weeks after we had been eliminated from the playoffs when he dropped a bombshell on me.

 

"I broke up with Lindsey," he said around a mouthful of eggs, "and you're coming home with me to Winnipeg this summer."

 

I about damn near chocked on my coffee. "Wait, what? Why'd you do that?! And, no, I'm not. I'm not going with you to Winterpeg. I've never said yes the hundred times you've asked me before, so why do you think now would be different?

 

"I broke up with Lindsey because I still have feelings for you Patri..."

 

"Damn it Jonny!" I interrupted him. "You can't say things like that! We're in public, what if someone heard you?!" I glanced at the other people sitting at the tab need around us, and thankfully it didn't seem like they had heard him. God, what the hell was wrong with him?!

 

"Patrick, we can't keep pretending that I don't have feelings for you anymore. I've tried Patrick. I've tried for years to stop loving you like you asked, but I just can't do it." He sighed sadly before continuing, " I can't do it anymore. I can't keep lying to Lindsey, or myself for that matter, any longer. It's just not fair to either one of us."

 

"For fucks sake, Jonny," I scowled at him. " you know why we can't be together. It's just not safe. It doesn't matter how many You Can Play videos the league does, the players will never accept us, never mind the fans. I can't do that to my career. I've worked too hard to get to where I am, to throw it all away on something that we don't even know will work."

 

"Pat, please. You can't write us off before we've even had a chance to be an us first! That's why I want you to come home with me this summer. I want a chance to show you how good we can be together; how happy. Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking."

 

"I can't Jonny; I'm sorry." And with that, I pulled a few twenties from my wallet to cover my half of breakfast, tossed them on the table, and walked out of the restaurant.

 

As I made my way home I couldn't help but think about what Jonny had said; and while he wasn't wrung, I wasn't nearly as confident as he was, that everything would work out. Because, while I knew that I loved him, I wasn't nearly as sure as Jonny was that we'd be able to be together and have hockey at the same time.

 

It took two weeks of me moping around the condo before Amanda has finally had enough and asked me what was wrong, and why was I so sad. She had seemed so sincere in her asking that I couldn't help but confess all of it to her. How Jonny and I had been dancing around our mutual attraction for years; how we loved each other. But I also told her of my concerns. How I didn't think that neither the league, nor it's players, were ready for the first openly gay player, let alone the first openly gay couple.

 

"Do you love him?" She asked quietly.

 

I paused before answering, " yes, I do, but I love you too."

 

"I know you do Patrick, but when you think about your future, in five years, in ten, who's there with you? Who's there when you're buying the house, and adopting the dog, ad having the 2.5 kids? Is it me, or is it Jonny? And please, Patrick, for both our sakes, answer me truthfully."

 

When I thought about the future that she had described, the only person I saw there was Jonny. I saw him being really anal retentive about what kind of house we bought, and what kind of dog we adopted. I saw little babies with his big, dark eyes, and his stubbornly intense personality.

 

"I'm so sorry Amanda."

 

She looked at me sadly when I said that. " I kind of figured that was what you were going to say. You guys have always been weirdly intense about each other. So much so, that I had wondered if maybe there were romantic feelings between you two, and I guess there were. I'm going to pack a bag and stay with s friend for a few days."

 

I waited until I couldn't see her walking down the hallway anymore before I flipped into the couch and threw my arm over my eyes. God, what had I just done? How could I let the girl I love essentially walk out the door, and all because I couldn't get Jonny's stupid face out of my head. What was I going to do now?

 

A few minutes later Amanda walked back in carrying a duffle, and pulling a suitcase behind her. "Hey Pat, I need you to do something for me."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I need you to promise me that you'll go see Jonny and talk to him. Make it work, so we didn't just put ourselves through this for nothing. I need you to promise me that you'll do that."

 

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I answered her. "I promise." And with that, she walked out the door.

 

And do that I did, because I was not going to let the last thing I said to her be a lie. So I showered, cleaned up the condo, packed a bag, booked a flight to Winterpeg, and now here I am, standing on Jonny's doorstep being stated at like I had grown a second head.

 

"Well are ya gonna let me in, or just stand there all day catching flies?"

 

"I... What... Uh, yeah, come on in." He stepped aside to let me in. "What are you doing here Patrick?"

 

I dropped my bags on the floor in the middle of the foyer. "I thought about what you had said at breakfast a few weeks ago, and maybe you weren't entirely wrong." 

 

He looked absolutely floored for about thirty seconds before asking me about Amanda.

 

"She broke up with me when I told her that love yo-oomph," and then he had me wrapped in the tightest hug I can ever remember getting from him, and it soothed something in my soul that I didn't even realize needed soothing. Jonny had always felt like home, and it was time for me to stop sabotaging both of our happiness over what ifs.

 

"What made you change your mind?" He mumbled into my neck without letting go of me.

 

"I realized that I was being stupid. I've loved you for years, and i was only hurting us by trying to deny it and live a lie. I'm done lying Jonny. You're it for me, and if you want to come out tomorrow, that's fine with me. We'll make it work. We've got this."

 

"Yeah Pat, we do; we've got this." And then he kissed me, and as corny as it may sound, everything was right in my world again.

 

 

 


End file.
